A Lavish Human Sacrifice
A Lavish Human Sacrifice is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, it is Richard's birthday, and his family, his friends, his troops, and many of the other Coalition of the Red Star leaders (like Vladimir Putin and Xi Jinping). However, after the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Astronomical Association said that Wormwood, a new star that has been discovered from the Book of Revelation, is coming, so the Halach Uinik of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Richard Loud III announced that the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Inner Party would plan out an extravagant ceremony to release the heart of a Yuri's Army prisoner of war, Malinov Ruslanovich, in Yaxchilan, the week after Richard's birthday. Meanwhile, Team RWBY is trying to stop the sacrifice ritual using a bomb that would destroy the altar at the same time when a ritual is about to begin. Back at Lynn R. Loud Estate. Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud had prepared some pancakes for Richard. Richard then explains to them that it's his birthday and his family, friends, soldiers and Coalition of the Red Star members is planning a party to celebrate it. In the Alan Walsh Boulevard, Richard's friends, comrades and soldiers say happy birthday to him and later, paparazzis shows up at the boulevard and take pictures of Richard and Veronica while soldiers salute to them at the same time. Meanwhile, in the White House, an emergency meeting was held, and Donald Trump told the Grand Alliance leaders to ignore the event diplomatically, and soon, he rehires Rex Tillerson, but both Mike Pompeo and John Sullivan are still co-US Secretaries of State. Moon Jae-in told everyone all in favor to say "aye," but all of them agree about this. Unbeknownst to Richard, his friends are planning a surprise party for him at his home and they had his girlfriend Veronica take Richard out for a limo ride while they set up the party. Richard and Veronica make a stop at a convenience store in Chetumal to get smoothies for themselves. After that, they decided to go to a large indoor mall, the Plaza de las Américas. An hour earlier, a fleet of US Navy battleships are performing a naval blockade in Chetumal, and soon, many Grand Alliance ships are later joined for a naval blockade as well. Soon, Captain Stanley Porter of the Royal Navy told Lincoln to prepare for the worse, and Lincoln responded to prepare fo the worse. Meanwhile, back at Richard's home, his family, the family's servants, and Richard's friends, decorate the ballroom. Margaret and Speer had just got a birthday cake for Richard, which costed UCRD$500,000. Vladimir Putin had bought a collection of Russian fairytale books for Richard, while the President of the People's Republic of China, Xi Jinping, bought a BMX bike for Richard. One in a half hour later, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance members arrive in Beacon Academy for another emergency meeting regarding of Richard Loud III's birthday, saying it would be a fiasco to his foes. Meanwhile at the mall, Richard and Veronica jog around the mall, then they take a break and sat down on a bench, and then they expressed their love for one another. Later, Helmuth Weidling announces to all of the Coalition of the Red Star member states that today is Richard Loud III's birthday, and everyone is prompted to perform a mandatory viewing of Richard Loud III's live birthday coverage, live in his house's ballroom. They decided to go to Richard's house, and when they got there, Veronica took Richard to the ballroom where his family and friends surprised him. Later, Catherine Ironfist arrives in Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe for another emergency meeting with other Grand Alliance supreme leaders as well. The guests, and the old money Louds, including the arriving Coalition of the Red Star supreme leaders, sat down on a table and they ate dinner, and after dinner, the party guests then decide to present Richard with the cake that his mother and his newly-hired architect bought. After singing a happy birthday song to him in both Chinese and Russian, he blows the candles and they clap. Five minutes later, Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton revisit the White House to beg Donald Trump to give gifts to Richard Loud III, but Trump refuses because he knew he declared a war on him, so they went to the Pentagon to talk to James Mattis about that. After eating the cake, the dance starts. Some party guests were dancing, others were drinking, everyone had a lot of fun at the party. Richard and Veronica, Lynn II and Willy, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who is Lincoln's girlfriend, were the ones dancing. After the party, the guests had left for a military parade and a fireworks display, and thanked Richard and his family for the party. Richard then explains to the soldiers and the Coalition of the Red Star leaders that they had a lot of fun, but the guests had made a mess, he then goes to tell his servants to clean up the mess made at the party. At sunset, a post-party military parade is held. Also, the national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada, is played for the first time, just when the flag of the UCRD is being raised. Also, he is announced that Malinov would be sacrificed promptly. The chapter ends with King Lucifer Kreegan III saying happy birthday to Richard, and son, he gives Richard a birthday gift: a full-scale invasion of Chetumal the following morning. Characters Returning Characters *Alana Loud *Anne Loud *Charles McBride Jr. *Cornelia Loud *Delores Loud *Douglas Cornheiser *Jake Lud *Jennifer Loud *Joseph Santiago *Lacey Loud *Lena Loud *Licia Loud *Lorraine Loud *Lucas Loud *Lynn R. Loud *Margaret Vanderbilt Loud *Richard Loud III *Richard Loud Jr. *Robert Santiago *Rusty Spokes *Salvatore Santiago *Sarah Loud *Su Ji-Hoon *Veronica Santiago *William Loud Jr. *Willy Loud Characters First Appearing *Lucifer Kreegan *Stanley Porter Category:Chapters Category:Real World